


nowhere near enough vodka

by halefireworks



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, I'm wine drunk someone stop me, M/M, Never Have I Ever, idk how to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halefireworks/pseuds/halefireworks
Summary: Tyson downloads a drinking app while the gang have some downtime. Kai thinks there isn't enough vodka in the world to be able to deal with this.
Relationships: Chen Mao | Mariah Wong & Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Kinomiya Takao/Tachibana Hiromi | Tyson Granger/Hilary Tachibana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	nowhere near enough vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to some dumb shit cus I’m wine drunk and it’s 2:54am and the world is shit so here
> 
> I’m an artist/designer and don’t know how to do the word putting together thing, so good luck to you in reading this atrocity. I write vaguely condescending artist statements about my work and all I ever write. 
> 
> But I have fangirl things that need to exist. It’s dumb and probably boring, so sorry. But ya know, drunk Beyblade characters. I need more of them.
> 
> I use these drinking apps and dumb drinking games with uni friends and drunk me is always like “yo what if the gayblade characters got drunk like this” 
> 
> Crossposted on FF as darkphoenix4eva because im 12 apparently

“Alright so how it works is basically the app tells us what to do or when to drink.” Tyson explained.

“Because we really needed that explanation…”

“Kai, be nice!”

“You can only ask one thing of me and I’m already here, so tough luck.”

Ray sighed. Honestly, just getting Kai to sit with them was an effort in itself, he didn’t want to try to get him to be nice as well. He’d probably vomit unicorns before that happened.

“ANYWAY, are we ready? Everyone got drinks?” Tyson looked around the group, assessing their beverage choices as they sat down in the cosy living room.

**_Really ridiculously hot actresses? First person to repeat or can’t think drinks 5 times. Hilary starts._ **

“Margot Robbie! I love her as Harley Quinn so much!” Hilary looks across to Mariah next to her.

“Yes with the badass characters! Scarlett Johansson for me. She is so cool as Black Widow.”

Ray next with “Natalie Portman.”

“Kate Beckinsale.” Kai stated. He figured the less he fought, the more he could drink, therefore the more bearable the night would be.

  
“Ha! I had a feeling you’d like the dark vampire girls” Tyson obviously didn’t value his life that night. Kai seemingly expected the taunt and let it pass.

Hiro goes with “Emma Stone. A classic.”

  
“How is she a classic? She’s not that old yet….” Max thought hard about his answer, “I’m going with Anne Hathaway.”

“Oh my turn! Uh, that crazy Russian chick from Killing Eve! She’s amazing. Oh my god what is her name?!” Tyson grunted in frustration.

  
“Nope, taking too long. Drink!” Hilary laughed at Tyson’s continued frustrated grunts.   
  


**_Mariah and Ray – rock paper scissors. Loser drinks 3 times_ **

“Ok on three, Mariah. One! Two! Three!” Ray throws down a confident paper hand.   
Yet sighs in defeat seeing Mariah’s scissor fingers. He drinks without hesitation like the good boyfriend he is.

**_Hilary write a twitter post with the words: spit, black hole, mushroom, Tyson. Or down your drink._ **

“Oh heck yeah!” Hilary smiles as she opens the twitter app on her phone. “ _Tyson is a crazy black hole of a being! Just ate a ridiculous amount of gross mouldy mushrooms and there’s spit everywhere! Ew!_ Post!”  
  


“No one is going to be surprised with that one. Not out of the ordinary at all.” Max giggled.

**_Drink 2 times if you’re drinking alcohol you didn’t buy, you tightwad._ **

All but Kai and Hiro lifted their glasses.

“Drink you mooching ass hats!” Hiro jeered at the youths from atop his self-appointed throne on the only single seater couch.

**_Take off any clothes that you didn’t buy yourself_ **

“Tyson, take the hat off!” Hiro yells unnecessarily across the room. Tyson flips it off over the back of the couch he’s sitting on with Hilary and Max.

“Ray-Ray, I bought you that bandana so get it off.” Mariah says overly sweetly. The dutiful boyfriend does as he’s told. Once it’s off, Mariah ruffles her fingers through the choppy hair around Ray’s forehead. 

**_Drink 4 times if you leave the door open when you go to the bathroom at home_ **

Tyson and Hiro lift their drinks. Both stop to look at each other and laugh.   
  


“You guys are gross!” Hilary never liked the fact that her boyfriend did this and she’s pleased she’s apparently not the only one that thinks it’s weird, looking at the faces of everyone else in the room.

  
“C’mon it’s not that bad!”

  
“Weirdos”

**_People who aren’t drinking hard alcohol drink 5 times_ **

“Wait what defines hard alcohol?” Ray queries.

“Not what you’re drinking. So; DRINK!” Hiro smirks as everyone but himself and Kai take their assigned drinks.

**_Erotic areas on a woman? First to repeat or not think drinks 3 times. Hilary starts._ **

“Clit!” Hilary exclaims happily.

“Wow Hil, go hard or go home” Tyson looked completely shocked at the girl. Hilary just shrugs.   
  


“Or labia. That feels good to play with boys, take note” Hilary added thoughtfully.

“Oooo really? Never had anyone do anything interesting like that. I’m going with nipples.” Mariah touches the tips of her fingers to her nipples, giggling. 

“Uhhhh” Ray says dumbly, staring at his girlfriend who now has her hands cupping her breasts.

  
“Took too long lover boy! Drink!” Max shouts, bringing both Ray and Tyson’s attention away from their girlfriends.

**_Mariah publish a picture on twitter taken by Ray or drink 5 times_ **

“Alright make sure you get my good angles, sweetie.” Mariah presents her phone on camera mode to Ray. She twists her body away from him and glances over her shoulder with a pout as he takes her picture.

  
“C’mon Mariah! It can’t be a perfect pose! Doesn’t go with the game.”  
  


“Suck it, Tyson.” Mariah giggles as she checks out the photo with a pleased smile. “Off to the twitter land it goes! _Hashtag drink responsibly_!”

**_Down your drinks Tyson and Kai_ **

Kai skulls his drink quickly, while Tyson manages to spill half of it down his shirt.  
  


“Damnit Tyson! Don’t get it on my dress!”

“Oh wow I didn’t mean to do that.” Tyson looked down at his drenched shirt. “Refills while I change!”

“Thank god, I need so much more alcohol.” Kai jumped up and headed to his room to retrieve two more bottles of vodka. If he could make the rest of them more drunk, maybe this hell could end sooner. Or get more interesting.

Tyson returned with a beautiful vomit green t-shirt. One that Hilary had deemed his ‘there is no way in hell you are allowed to wear that outside this house’ t-shirt.

“Back to it!” Tyson shouted, ignoring his girlfriends disgusted face directed at the shirt.

**_Top 3 smartest players drink 3 times_ **

“Obviously it’s me but I’ll let you guys take the drinks” Tyson tried to smirk as various cushions flew at his head. “Geeze chill guys, it’s gotta be Kenny.”

  
“He’s not here, doesn’t count, Tyson.” Hilary rolled her eyes.

  
“Definitely Hiro, Kai and Hil! You’ve all helped me so much with my school work.” Max beamed at his friends. 

  
“Aww thanks Maxie!” Hilary smiled at the blond.

  
Kai and Hiro take their three drinks without a word. Both silently gloating about being recognised as smart.

**_If you’ve ever masturbated to a music video, drink 4 times_ **

****

Tyson, Hiro, Ray and Max drink.

  
“I’m kind of scared to ask, but what videos?” Mariah questioned.

  
Tysons creepy grin and wiggling eyebrows makes everyone cringe.

“Please do not tell us.” Kai practically begged.

**_The first player out of Tyson, Max and Kai to show their backside hands out 5 sips_ **

****

Tyson and Max immediately jump up. Kai sighs.

“Nope, I’m good thanks.” Kai says as he tries to down some more of his vodka.

As Max struggles with his belt, Tyson gains the lead and promptly pulls his pants down just below the cleft of his butt. While he’s spinning around to show everyone, he sends 5 sips to Kai for not even trying. Kai gladly accepts.

**_Tyson must drink 4 times while Hilary whispers in his ear_ **

****

Hilary wiggles up and basically sits on Tyson, giggling something into his ear while he tries to keep a straight face – the alcohol obviously starting to take its toll on the two.

Ends up laughing and nearly choking on his beer, once again spilling his drink down his chin.

**_Kai show everyone the last 5 photos on your phone or drink 5 times._ **

Kai drinks without hesitation.

Unsurprised, Hiro says “It’s probably just photos of stray cats.”

Kai glared back at him as the others laughed in agreement.

They didn’t need to know that they were 100% correct. He needed to keep up his tough-guy image, even if the gang in the room didn’t believe it so much anymore after all their years together.

**_Hilary you’re such a suck up! Every time you drink, compliment Kai or drink 5 times._ **

“Aye, aye, Captain Hotness!” She giggled out.   
  


“Aw c’mon Hil! I thought you didn’t have a thing for him anymore?” Tyson looked like a kicked puppy up at his girlfriend, still sitting in his lap.   
  


“I swear I don’t, but doesn’t change the fact that he’s still really hot. Like seriously, back me up someone?”

  
“Yep. Definitely incredibly hot.” Max confirmed nodding at his captain.

“Agreed.” Ray also stated, looking over at Kai.

Kai honestly didn’t know whether he should be weirded out that his team found him attractive, or if he should be revelling in the validation.

  
**_Last person who threw up on a night out give out 4 sips_ **

“I’ll nominate myself as tribute for this one” Hiro sighed.   
  


“Ew! When did you last throw up from drinking too much?” Hilary questioned.  
  


“I don’t want to say exactly, but it was fairly recently.” Hiro looked suspicious.  
  


“It was two days ago.” Kai said with a smirk.   
  


“Little shit” Hiro whispered as he took his sips.

**_Drink 4 times if you’ve ever said someone is ugly to their face_ **

Kai and Hiro lift their drinks.  
  


“Brutally honest boys.”   
  


“Hang on, Mariah you tell people they’re ugly all the time!”  
  


“Oh yeah!” Mariah happily takes her 4 drinks.

**_Serious faces. Next person to smile has 5 drinks._ **

“What that’s so unfair when we have Kai in the room!” Max giggled and couldn’t help but smile.   
  


“I knew Maxie would be the first one to crack!” Tyson said as everyone else laughed at Max’s mock pout as he took his drinks.

**_Tyson imitate another player, first to guess who it is gives out 3 sips_ **

Tyson laughs, thinking he has the perfect imitation. Bringing out his Oscar worthy acting skills, he makes a grumpy face.

Everyone immediately shouts Kai.

Kai is not impressed.

**_Hilary you don’t have to suck up to Kai anymore._ **

“Aw I totally forgot about it anyway.” Hilary says.

Tyson’s just glad that he didn’t hear his girlfriend praise his rival. Especially after discussing his looks.

**_Tyson must make animal noises every time you drink_ **

“But Tyson is a pig, any noise he makes is an animal noise” Tyson tries to glare at Hilary and oink at the same time. The laughter that follows wasn’t quite the effect he was going for.

**_Down your drinks Max and Ray_ **

“Oh god here we go.” They both sigh as they skull their drinks, successfully not spilling them everywhere like Tyson had earlier.

**_Mariah give out 4 sips to a player older than you._ **

“Well, it’s between Kai and Hiro. Soooo,” She draws out the word. Kai just starts drinking to make it stop. “Well, guess Kai can take the sips then.”  
  


**_Hilary say something you’ve never done. Those who have done it drink 4 times._ **

“Ummmm? I can’t think of anything good! Oh no so much pressure!” Hilary pauses, tapping her finger to her lips in thought. “Well I’ve never had sex with a girl?”

  
All the boys in the room drink. Tyson wants to make a remark about how the hell Kai managed to seduce a girl into bed with his _incredible_ personality, but then remembers everyone waxing poetic about his looks and silently takes another drink to silence the voices of self doubt.

**_Drink 3 times if you’ve ever faked a signature_ **

Kai, Hiro, Tyson, Max drink  
  


No one is surprised.

**_Around the room you have 2 seconds to say a word related to the word said by previous person. Loser drinks 3 times. Mariah choose your word and start!_ **

“Ok, I’m totally going with ‘drunk’, ‘cus that’s me right now.” She giggled and swayed slightly into Ray, who was next.   
  


“Alcohol”  
  


“Party” Kai grunts, starting to really feel the affects of the alcohol.

  
“Birthday, I guess.” Hiro practically questions.

  
Tyson next with; “Party!”

  
Groans from around the room. Tyson takes a few seconds to realise his repeat before he drinks. Oinks sadly.

**_Tyson stops with animal noises_ **

“Like I said before, that’s impossible.”

Tyson is only slightly offended at the jab. Thanks alcohol.

**_Drink 3 times if you’ve ever been cheated on_ **

Hiro drinks his concoction.

  
“Shit bro, who was it?” Tyson feels for his brother, that would really suck.

  
“You remember that blonde girl I was dating a few years back? Nikita? Yeah she apparently slept with most of my friends.”

  
“Wow what a shit move.”

  
“Well at least I realised who my good friends were.”

**_Drink 5 times if you’ve ever cheated on someone_ **

“Wow no one drank.”  
  


“Yeah surprisingly we’re actually kind of morally alright people. Who would’ve thunk it.”  
  


“Genuinely surprised Kai didn’t drink.”   
  


“Mariah! Don’t be rude!”

**_Tyson write a fb post with: blow, bold, bear, Hilary. Or down your drink_ **

“Don’t you even think about writing anything about me.” Hilary’s drunk glare was effective on Tyson. He downed his drink. “Smart boy.”

**_Farm animals? First to repeat or can’t think drinks 3 times_ **

Tyson starts  
“Oink! Pig”

  
Hilary simply bursts out laughing “I can’t get the image of Tyson as a pig out of my head. Not like him all pink and fat, but just like his head stuck on a pigs body…”

  
“Alright maybe you’ve had too much to drink…”

  
“Noooooo! Don’t take away my drink!”

**_Hilary, you have to sit on the lap of the player to your right until the next time your name is mentioned._ **

“Well Tyson, time to get comfy.” Hilary giggles as she climbs into his lap.   
A blush spreads across her nose as Tyson kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her.

**_Hiro you’re the magician! Swap any player drinks right now._ **

“Fantastic! Rei and Kai swap, because Kai drinks strong mixed and you’re definitely not drunk enough for this yet Rei.”

  
“God help me” Rei says as he swaps with Kai. Tentatively, he takes a sip.   
“Jesus Christ, Kai! How much vodka is in this?”

Kai only looks at him with sympathy.

**_Right handed people drink 3 times_ **

Everyone but Kai drinks.   
  


“Wait but Kai you use a right-handed launcher?”   
  


“It’s what I was forced to use. Was never allowed to do anything left-handed because it’s ‘ _the devils way’_.” Cue eyeroll from Kai.

  
They may have been drunk, but no one dared question further at the phrase ‘ _forced to_ ’.

**_Hilary you can get off that persons lap now!_ **

****

“Noted and ignored, thanks.” Hilary giggles to herself as she stays comfy in her boyfriends lap.

**_Drink 5 times if you’ve ever gotten drunk alone_ **

Hiro, Kai, Ray drink.

“Ah, we live such sad lives.” Rei sighs, looking somewhere off into the abyss.

  
“I think that hard liquor is starting to get to him…”

**_Top 3 tannest players. 3 rd drinks 1, 2nd drinks 2, 1st drinks 3_ **

“Well definitely not Kai” A stray cushion hits Tyson square in the face.

  
The tanned drinkers all crawled to the centre of the crooked circle to compare their forearms.

  
“Ok Ray definitely has that summer glow going for him right now.” Hiro says, taking this very seriously.

  
“It’s the White Tiger genes, I’m dark like him too!” Mariah practically squeals.

  
“Hey I’ve been training outside! Look at that chunky tan line I have!” Tyson says, lifting up his sleeve to show a frankly ridiculous tan line.

They decide on:  
Ray 1  
Mariah 2  
Tyson 3  
  


**_Each person must drink twice and read their last text message out to the room._ **

  
“Ray Ray sent me a simple text. ‘We’re drinking tonight, please come save me.’” Mariah giggled.

  
“’I’m on my way!’ From Mariah” Ray drunkenly smiled at her.

  
“You guys are boring.” Kai snorted. “My last one was from Tala. It says ‘Did you know you’re 10 times more likely to get bitten by a New Yorker than a shark. Watch out for Max.’” He smirked.

  
“What?! Really? But I wouldn’t bite anyone!”

  
“Well you bite Mariam sometimes but I’ve heard she likes it.” Hilary winked at Max as he flushed.

  
Hiro rolls his eyes at the teens as he gets out his phone.

  
“Mine is from Kai. ‘Get more alcohol. These fuckers are insane.’”

  
“Max sent me a funny picture of a turtle like 2 hours ago.” Tyson snorts as he looks at it again.

  
“I don’t know where my phone is but I’m pretty sure it was Tyson asking me when I’d be over today.” Hilary drinks.  
  


**_Drink 2 times if you think leggings are pants_ **

Hilary and Mariah both drink.

“They are not pants but girls look so damn good in them.” Ray’s glazed eyes glazed over as he glances at his girlfriend. No one particularly wanted to know what he was imagining.

**_People over 20 drink 5 times_ **

Only Hiro drinks this time.

“I feel personally attacked.”

**_Drink 5 times if you’ve slept with anyone in the room_ **

The two couples in the room lift their drinks while batting their eyelashes at each other.

Max makes a retching sound looking up at the ceiling while the others take their drinks.

They all fail to notice the sly drinks Kai and Hiro also take.

**_If you’ve ever started drinking before 10am, drink 4 times_ **

Kai and Hiro both lift their drinks again.

  
Hiro snorts, “Well we’re a bit fucked up aren’t we?”

  
“Speak for yourself.”

**_Drink 5 times if you’ve had several fuck buddies at the same time_ **

Kai and Hiro once again both drink.

“What is it with you two and being sluts?” Mariah questions.

  
Hiro lopsidedly smiled, “Well, we’re all going to die anyway. Might as well have some good sex while I can.”

  
“Fuck you’re dramatic.” Kai says around his drink with an eyeroll.

**_Things that Tyson cant stand? First to not say 5 drinks_ **

Max began with; “Losing a beybattle!”

The laughter that followed was contagious. All of them feeling the buzz well and truly now.

Forgetting where they even were, they move on to the next question.

**_Everyone with a tattoo or piercing drink 4 times_ **

Both girls sip their drinks. To the apparent surprise of everyone, Kai also drinks.

  
“Kai, really? Show us!” Tyson shouts, shocked.

Kai merely moves the hair back behind his left ear to show a black stud in his earlobe and three silver rings in the upper cartilage.

  
“How none of you never noticed before, I have no idea.”

**_Each time someone talks, must end sentence with “Tyson, you suck!”_ **

Kai smirks as he says; “My dreams have come true. Tyson, you suck.”   
  
Tyson held down the grumpy response by taking a drink.

**_Person to right of Max drink 4 times_ **

“Sorry, Tys.” Max said. “Oh and: Tyson, you suck!” He laughed.

**_Tyson doesn’t suck anymore. Can give out 3 sips_ **

“But that one was so much fun while it lasted.” Hiro giggled at his pouting little brother. “Must mean it’s near the end of the game, tying up the loose ends.”

**_Hiro kiss Kai or drink 4 times_ **

Hiro quickly leans down beside him and kisses Kai hard on the cheek before anyone could say anything. The shocked blush across Kai’s cheeks lessons the ferocity of the glare sent Hiro’s way.

  
“Wait that totally wasn’t a proper kiss, it has to be on the lips!” Hilary exclaimed through everyone’s shock.

  
“Doesn’t say that anywhere, Hilary.” Hiro says as he takes a sip from his drink, attempting to hide the smirk.

Hilary sighs huffily through her fangirl urges to fight Hiro on this.

**_Hilary and Mariah take a picture together with funny faces and upload to social media_ **

“Yasss gurl!” Mariah exclaims and pulls out her phone.  
  


The two pull epic duck pouts and peace signs.

  
“Hashtag Bestie. Hashtag cutie patootie. Hashtag Drink responsibley. Post!”   
  


**_…next game?_**

“And that’s the end of the game.” Tyson sighs. Only slightly glad he doesn’t have to continue this. He doesn’t know how to feel about everyone apparently loving Kai’s face and then his flesh and blood kissing him.

“That was fun! We should play again.” Max the always excitable.

“Nope, my phone is burning up and dying. Be right back, going to grab my charger.” Tyson stumbles to get up but manages to groggily slip to his room.

“How about some good old-fashioned truth or dare?” Hilary looks around the room.

“Ugh, I’m way too drunk and tired to get up for any dare. But I don’t want to pussy my way out.”

“What about Never Have I Ever? That way we can stay seated and no-ones a pussy.”

The groans that follow that statement almost echo around the whole house.

**Author's Note:**

> Also come shout at me on twitter: DrHarleQueen 
> 
> also can peeps pls write more drunk Kai thanks
> 
> also also can someone write Kai coming out to the gang as pan/bi/gay and he's all nervous and cute and they're all like bro we know and he's like wut but then feels or something idk.... i just crave it... ok 
> 
> cool bye xoxo


End file.
